1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to modems, and more particularly to a cable modem and a method of establishing quality of service (QoS) thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with developments in technology, the Internet allows transmission of not only data-based information but also voice information by real-time transport protocol (RTP).
Currently, a customer premise equipment (CPE) connects to the Internet by a cable modem, which must offer a fixed bandwidth by means of which the CPE can establish QoS for an established voice packet stream. During the process of connection between the CPE and the Internet, the CPE maintains occupancy of the fixed bandwidth irrespective of the presence of a voice packet stream to transmit. At the same time, a decoder of the CPE utilizing a complicated algorithm to decrypt encrypted voice packet stream is required, and QoS must be determined for the encrypted voice packet stream after decryption. Thus, loading on the cable modem is increased and limited utilization rate of the limited bandwidth provided.